Sheldon 20
by surfingtimelawd
Summary: Sheldon and Amy decide to become parents but not everything goes exactly to plan.
1. Chapter 1 - Sheldad

Amy barged into the living room with Sheldon following her. The rest of the group were having dinner. Even Emily was there. They stood in front of the group. Amy grabbed Sheldon's hand but he let go of her sweaty grip.

"Everyone. We have some news" Amy said.

"Yes. Exciting indeed". Sheldon chimed in.

Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what they would say. "What is it?" Leonard asked.

"Myself and Amy have had a rather strong relationship over the course of the five years we've known each other" Sheldon started explaining before being interrupted by Penny.

"Oh my god did you finally learn where to put it?" She said. Sheldon rolled his eyes at her innuendo while everyone else chuckled.

"Me and Sheldon have decided to get a baby together" Amy said.

Everyone was silent. Raj's mouth full of rice opened. What did they just say. Leonard looked at Sheldon. "You know you have to actually have sex first in order to have a baby right?" Leonard said.

Sheldon and Amy staired at each other, and then looked at Leonard. "Yes" they said in unison.

Penny put down her food on the table again. This was exciting. "Yayy Shamy. I am totally excited for this. Go Shamy".

"We've decided to engage in reproductive coitus" Sheldon explained.

"Yeah we got it" Leonard replied.

"I feel like someone just soccer punched me with weird information" Howard said.

Sheldon looked at him. "Why aren't you excited that your friend Sheldon is becoming a Sheldad" Amy asked.

"That was so lame" Emily whispered to Raj who nodded.

"We're excited! We're just not sure if that's the best move for you two" Bernadette said.

"Why not. It makes perfect sense. Amy finally gets to have coitus with me and i finally get to bring another genius into the world. Sheldon 2.0 if you will". Sheldon said, with the thought of a son giving him a smile.

"Shamy 2.0 you mean" Amy said to Sheldon.

"Oh no. That does not sound nice. Sheldon 2.0 sounds more like a robot that nobody likes" Howard joked.

"Well. We've picked up some books all about getting pregnant and we're ready". Amy said and dragged Sheldon away from the living room to his own room.

"Oh my god" Penny yelled.


	2. Chapter 2 - Reproductive

**So i saw your reviews and tbh when i first wrote this i thought that it would fit more into a one shot as i did not have the time to write another story, but i do have an idea for this, so this might be interesting, let me know what you think, anyway; chapter 2 :D**

* * *

After Sheldon and Amy's uncomfortable announcement everyone went home. The only ones left were Leonard and Penny. They were sat on the couch watching a movie, Leonard had his arm around Penny, it was a perfect moment for both of them. Until something ruined the perfect moment.

Amy walked out of Sheldon's room and out to the living room. Leonard and Penny turned to her. Her hair was still messy, she didn't have her glasses on, and her cardigan was unbuttoned leaving only her shirt she normally wears under it visible. Penny smiled at her friend.

"How did your reproductive coitus go?" Penny mocked Sheldon's voice from earlier.

Amy gave Penny a bright smile. "It was the best!" She yelled and sat down on Sheldon's spot, she felt like she was allowed to sit there. Leonard was annoyed and removed his arm around Penny as his girlfriend turned to Amy instead.

"Continue" Penny said to Amy who happily continued talking.

"Oh it was so romantic, i didn't know that Sheldon could do the things he did" Amy said in awe of the thought of her and Sheldon. He had finally given her what she wanted. Leonard rolled his eyes in disgust. Why was he forced to hear that?.

"Oh well that's nice. i guess he took your virginity" Penny said and smiled.

"Oh he did more then that Penny. He shagged me like there was no tomorrow" She joked.

Penny smiled. She was enjoying this, she knew that her boyfriend didn't enjoy Amy's sex gossip as much. He knew that girls usually talked about these sort of things, but he didn't need to be there to hear it.

"Excuse me" he said and walked away to the bathroom. He glanced at Sheldon's room and saw him walking out with just his morning robe. They glanced awkwardly at each other.

"What's up Sheldad" Leonard finally said.


	3. Chapter 3 - Shelsad

Sheldon glanced at Leonard as if he was shocked. Underneath his robe he was completely nude. His mind went into a pit of thoughts of what his life had been reduced to. He was a man of intellect and logic.

"Eh where's Amy?" Sheldon stammered.

Leonard gave him a bigger smile and stepped closer to him. "She's in the living room. Do you want to have some more free time?".

Sheldon rolled his eyes, he looked around to see that Amy wasn't there, even though he could hear her voice from the living room.

"Leonard i have to tell you something but you need to promise me that you won't tell Amy".

"Did you google positions?" Leonard joked. Sheldon didn't understand his joke and continued.

"I don't want to have a baby". Sheldon said.

"Is Sheldad a bit Shelsad?" Leonard joked again.

At this point Sheldon was really annoyed with his friend. "Can you please refrain from your jokes and help me!".

"Alright, alright. What do you want me to do?" Leonard asked Sheldon.

"I don't want to have reproductive coitus but i do want to have.. coitus".

Leonard looked at his friend, confused. "What?".

"What part of that sentance didn't you understand?" Sheldon asked.

"So you're saying you just want to have sex because you enjoy it?" Leonard asked.

"Not quite in that fashion. But yes." Sheldon replied.

Penny interrupted their conversation. "What's up slut".

Sheldon rolled his eyes again. "Don't call me that. Where is Amy?".

"She went home to shower and to put lotion on her knees" Penny joked.

Sheldon hit his head against the wall while Leonard laughed.

"Sheldon is saying that he wants to have sex with Amy because he likes it". Leonard said to Penny. She smiled. She was excited and had so many jokes in her head ready to mock Sheldon.

"Sheldon will get She-laid" Penny joked.

"Would you please mind. I need to shower. I'm so hot it's as if i'm swimming trough a volcano" Sheldon said and barged into his bathroom.

"You weren't the only thing on fire tonight!" Penny joked again.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Red Box

After his shower, Sheldon gave Amy a skype call.

"Good day" He said to Amy. She smiled trough the monitor.

"Hello" She said with a romantic voice and gave Sheldon a glance.

"I don't want to have a baby" Sheldon spat out.

Amy gave him a blank stare. Her tone of voice changed completely. "What?".

"I'm sorry for the bad news, please refrain from crying until this skype call has ended".

"But Sheldon i don't understand? We did so many things".

"Yes i'm aware of that but i would like to-".

Before he could finish Amy interrupted. "You don't like me! This is all a joke!" She started crying.

Sheldon was silent and just watched his girlfriend crying.

"I knew it! I knew i wasn't perfect for you!".

"Eh..".

Amy banged her head against the table and started screaming.

"I bet she was screaming more than this earlier" Leonard whispered to Penny while they were both observing the shamy conversation. They both started laughing.

"I should just stop dating" Amy said again.

Sheldon didn't want to know what to do. He looked at his best friend, and wanted Leonard to help him. But Leonard just shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry" He whispered.

"..But wait" Sheldon said. He grabbed a little red box from his desk drawer and opened it in front of Amy. "Maybe this will change your mind".

* * *

**So sorry to end the fanfic. But you can make up your own imagination to what happened later. Maybe you can even write a sequel fanfic to this one idk. But thanks for reading and reviewing my fanfic. This one was a bit more different than my other fanfic "The High School Manipulation". But thanks :D. (I'm not going to continue with his fanfic because i will be really busy with school stuff and i'm not updating as frequently on my other fanfic either)**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Diamond Ring

**Oh my god! I totally forgot about my fanfic page. But, I am back. This time I hope my writing and grammar will be much better. So, about 2 years ago I finished my fanfic "Sheldon 20". Now I want to continue it. So this is the long awaited fifth chapter. _**

Sheldon held the little red box in front of his laptop. Waiting for Amy's response. She was silent, but not in a good way.

Leonard and Penny glanced at Shamy, neither of them were doing anything. Leonard started feeling a bit spooked.

"Should we check if everything is okay?" he asked Penny. Before Penny could reply, Sheldon grabbed what was inside the red box to show it better to Amy. It was a ring, a 12 karat diamond ring. Leonard and Penny looked at each other in awe.

"Are you telling me that you want to get married?" said Amy. She was completely shocked. This was the last thing she expected from her boyfriend. The same boyfriend that hated marriage, or any other form of love. He sat there behind his laptop showing her a diamond ring. She had changed the man.

"Marriage? No. It's simple jewelry. To make you feel happier. Of course being my girlfriend should make you happy enough, but since you are a girl, I felt jewelry would make you even happier" said Sheldon.

Leonard and Penny rolled their eyes, almost in perfect unison. Leonard leaned back in his couch returning to watching Star Trek on netflix. Penny stod up and paced to Sheldon.

"Are you kidding me Sheldon!?" she said and grabbed the ring from his hand.

"What? I'm trying to make my girlfriend happy!" Sheldon replied, he tried to grab the ring back but Penny moved her hand out of the way.

"This isn't the way to do that! Have you learned nothing!" Penny yelled again.

Amy just sighed and left the Skype call. "This isn't uplifting! This is just dumb!" said Penny.

"Excuse me! I do nothing that is dumb. The tiara worked a few years ago. Why shouldn't this work?" said Sheldon.

Penny turned to Leonard. Utter disbelief in her eyes. "Leonard!? Help!".

"I really don't care" said Leonard, without even looking away from the tv. He was too invested in the latest adventure of the Enterprise. This sort of behaviour from Sheldon didn't surprise him anymore.

Penny turned away from Leonard and looked back to Sheldon. "You don't give your girlfriend a diamond ring in a red box to make her happy. You made her think that you wanted to get married!" said Penny. "I will take this from you" she said and grabbed the red box and put the ring back inside. "So you can sit there and think about what you have done!" said Penny and left with a hard grip on the red box.

"Where are you going?" asked Leonard. "I am going to store this in a safe space" said Penny as she closed the apartment door.

"She's going to sell it" said Leonard to Sheldon. He was still trying to process what just happened. He sat down in his spot next to Leonard.

Leonard looked at Sheldon, he looked a bit sad. "Are you okay?".

"Fascinating" said Sheldon as he crossed his arms, completely ignoring Leonard.


End file.
